Love Me Tender
by Petite Amor
Summary: Two years ago, Yuuri's life changed. Unable to deal with the pain, he now lives peacfully on Earth, attending college. However, Yuuri starts dreaming. Little by little, he unravels the truth of what happened two years ago. Eventual ConYuu.


Summary: Two years ago, Yuuri's life changed. Unable to deal with the pain, he now lives peacfully on Earth, attending college. However, Yuuri starts dreaming. Little by little, he unravels the truth of what happened two years ago. Eventual ConYuu. Slight MurataYuuri in the beginning, but don't worry! It's just part of the plot and it'll be over before you know it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kyo Kara Maoh, the song Love Me Tender, or nothin' else!

_Love Me Tender_

Lying amongst the carnage, he knew not of what occurred. Obviously oblivious, he twisted his head to the side, searching for a clue, an indication, just anything that would give him a sign; any sign that whispered a tale of the events prior to his awakening. No sign came, except for the stench of what was sure to lead the freshly green grass brown. Brown. Gentle brown eyes and disheveled brown hair accompanied by an encouraging smile.

_Conrad! _

Bolting from his resting spot on the rocky slope of a hill, he instantly regretted flinging up. A hiss sounded from between his teeth as he timidly laid himself back down. Everything hurt, ached, yelped from stress. He tried to grasp the reason why he was rendered so hurt, but that lay in the problem. What happened around him? He was confused and his pain added to his anxiety.

There was one thing he did remember, however. Conrad. He was with him, but why? Where were they going? He certainly didn't recognize his current resting place. Perhaps it was a new area to explore? Perhaps that was the case. Then the bodies that lay around him could've been the royal guard. Maybe Conrad lay with the soldiers surrounding him…? Almost sick, he disposed of that thought quickly.

It was then that he saw a small watering hole for riders to stop and allow their horses to drink. Oh! Something clicked abruptly. He had been sent here again. But, his clothes weren't wet. Had he been lying unconscious longer than he thought? What kind of injuries did he sustain?

Several questions wound tightly in his mind, threatening insanity. He had had enough and he wanted out of this terrible nightmare. Most of all, he wanted to find Conrad. Finding Conrad meant that his questions would be answered. It also meant that Conrad was…safe.

Slower this time, he propped himself up from the ground. The pain grew every inch he raised from the ground, but he sucked it up. Conrad's life may be on the line. He was determined to find his protector and get the heck out of dodge.

Calling his solider as he sat up, he began to search with his eyes. He hoped to God that his legs worked well and that they wouldn't crumble beneath him. Deliberately, he moved his feet closer to his torso to ready himself for the leap of faith he was about to make. Steadily, he began to raise himself from the ground and, though his legs were shaky, stood up. He vehemently tried to straighten himself, but he remained hunched over like the elderly. He was okay with that; as long as he had the strength to walk. But his strength only lasted a short while. After a few steps, his legs gave out.

"Ahh!" he cried out. His legs gave out so quickly he was shocked by the sudden meeting of his bum and the ground. A puff of disappointed air left his mouth as he began to try again. The same outcome, however, was repeated. He managed to walk a few hesitant steps and then plummeted to the earth. He tried several times after that but failed to walk very far without clumsily falling. Frustrated, tears started to well in his eyes. He had to find Conrad! And his legs weren't working. Again, he began his ascent. Although, this time, his legs gave out before he could even stand properly. Anxiety got the best of him as he began to hyperventilate. He wrapped his arms around his body and sobbed.

"Conrad! Where are you, Conrad?"

No answer came as he pleaded for Conrad to show. Conrad was with him before, yes? Then why isn't he answering? Could he be wounded, unconscious? Or…dead? No, he couldn't be! Conrad was too strong to be taken by death so ruthlessly. Conrad would've put up one heck of a fight before he surrendered to death's cold grasp. Wouldn't he…?

"Of course he would! Conrad has too much to live for! Oh great, now I'm talking to myself."

He continued to call out Conrad's name, hoping the man would come running faster than the speed of light. But Conrad didn't come; no one came.

He looked around for a few moments, again searching for Conrad. Out of the blue, he saw a piece of cloth lying innocently on the ground. He froze. It was a piece of Conrad's uniform, no doubt. It was several feet away from him, but he had picked it out nonetheless. Maybe the cloth could help him figure out where Conrad currently resided. He prayed it would. Though, he was puzzled by the way he would attain it. He knew walking wasn't ideal; it'd take him ages to get there. Crawling was an option. And so, on his hands and knees he arrived to the piece of cloth.

Gingerly picking it up, he smiled. He must be closer to Conrad! He could feel it! Hope sprang forth in his heart. From his new location, he looked around the land for the knight.

"Ugh!" A moan sounded behind him.

"Conrad?" He turned his injured body to the back and found what he had been looking for down a steep hill. "Conrad!"

He clawed at the ground to propel his frame off the ground. He didn't care how he got there, crawling, walking, whatever; he just wanted to get there fast. Eventually, he rolled unceremoniously down the slope and landed next to Conrad. Conrad's back faced him so he rolled the man over to view his face. What he saw was nothing he could've expected.

Conrad's clothes were soaked heavy in blood, whether it was his or his enemy's was unknown. Though, as he shifted through what was the scraps of Conrad's clothing, he had a feeling the blood was Conrad's.

Examining Conrad's body, he could see the damage the man took. He cringed every time he came across a new wound. The biggest wound Conrad obtained was in his left side, a gash that came from a sword. When he saw the injury, a cry escaped his mouth. Hurriedly, he checked Conrad's pulse. It was weak. Each beat was weaker than the last.

He felt powerless as he watched Conrad breath shallowly. What could he do to help him? He couldn't imagine a life without his solider by his side. This knight that lay before him was his anchor. Whenever he was run down by the responsibilities of life, Conrad knew exactly when to come and save him. This support was something he wasn't willing to try to go on without.

Almost frantic, he realized he could use his shirt as a makeshift bandage. He quickly shed his shirt and started tearing pieces of cloth to clot the gash on Conrad's left side. Unfortunately, his shirt was also tattered like Conrad's. Nevertheless, he stripped off his shirt into pieces. It was better than nothing, and he was willing to do whatever it took to help Conrad survive.

He proceeded to wrap the cloth round Conrad's torso. It was difficult to get the wrappings all the way around Conrad's body; Conrad was so much bigger than him. He was able to successfully wrap Conrad's side though it didn't do much; blood just drenched through the cloth. The king panicked. The little clothing he was able to use for Conrad's wound wasn't effective. There was nothing he could do right now that would help stop the bleeding. This left only one option. He had to find a way to get back to the castle.

"Dang it!" He mentally scolded himself. How could they get back when he didn't know where they were? Looking around, there was no horse in sight. There was no one to provide help. He was left all alone to fight this battle by himself. For Conrad, he would.

He at least had to get them somewhere safe; maybe someone from the castle would notice they were gone and come to save them. He hoped. He looped his arms under Conrad's own arms and decided to try to drag the limp body to a body of water. There was no way he would be able to pick up the muscled body.

He tried to drag the body while sitting on the ground, since walking would get him nowhere, but his legs refused to move. When he really needed his legs, they didn't work! Since his legs weren't working, how was he supposed to move Conrad to water?

His mind went into overdrive as he held Conrad's body to his chest. Questions like "what if" and "how could have this had happened" circled his thoughts. He peered into Conrad's face, thinking of the man in his arms.

The body in his hands was the body of Sir Conrad Weller, a man whose father was not noble. He had two brothers; the middle child in his family. His soul was light and his personality reflected it. The solider greeted him with a smile first thing in the morning, and wished him a good night sleep with another. In between, his smiles filled the king's day. Those smiles made the king's day more durable and less stressful. They lifted his heart. And the life of the person who smiled so brightly was dying away.

Upon reflecting, the king snapped like a twig.

"CONRAD!"

A nineteen-year-old Shibuya Yuuri awoke to the sounds of pots and pans clanging. The sun shined cheerily through his window as he moaned. What time was it?

He sluggishly turned his head and found his clock. Lazily glancing at the clock, he took note of the time. It was nine o'clock in the morning. And it was a Saturday.

Smiling, he raised his body from his pillows and sat in his bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat in his bed for a few minutes to recover from a full night's rest.

"Yuu-chan! Come down, breakfast is ready!" Shibuya Miko yelled up the stairs to her son.

"Okay, Mom! I'll be down in a second!" Yuuri shouted back, still sitting in bed. Reflecting on his sleep, he seemed to remember something. Did he have a dream last night? But he didn't remember anything about it.

"Oh, well!" Yuuri mumbled, as he swung his legs off his bed. Leaving his bed untidy, he ran downstairs, yummy smells filling his nostrils.

"Good morning, Yuu-chan!" his mother chimed.

"Good morning, Mom! Where's Dad?" Yuuri greeted his mom as he arrived at the bottom off the stairs.

"How many times have I told you to call me 'Mama,' Yuu-chan? And your dad will be coming down soon."

Sighing, Yuuri sat down and started inhaling his food. He was starving!

As he finished eating, a name came to mind. What was it? Conan? Connor? Oh! It was Conrad! But who was Conrad? He didn't know a Conrad. He never met anyone named Conrad before. Maybe his mom would know something about someone named Conrad?

"Hey Mom, do you know someone named Conrad?"

Miko visibly tensed. A dreadfully expression fell over her face.

Disturbed, Yuuri called out to his mother: "Mom?"

Miko regained her composure and turned toward her son. She flashed a smile as she said, "No, Yuu-chan, I don't know anyone named Conrad." Her lips may have been turned upwards, but her overall countenance was frowning. Yuuri was about to say something when his dad came into the room.

"Ah! Good morning, Yuu-chan!"

"Good morning, Dad!" Yuuri responded. Turning back to his plate, he started thinking. It was obvious his mom knew _something_ about a Conrad. However, if she didn't want to say anything, then so be it. He could find out on his own…somehow. Though, for now, he couldn't wait to meet up with his long time friend, Murata Ken. They had a whole day planned!

Nothing was going to ruin this beautiful day!


End file.
